hating you loving you
by XxLiNdAeViLXX
Summary: first fic..kozumi,slight sasusaku,takuyaOC,koichiOC full summary inside,no flames please..rating migth change..little OOC


SUMMARY: _izumi_ returns to japan and goes to a boarding school, where she mets her friends, but a little accident with kouji on the first day could change everything...in other words they hate each other(typical fic)...please no flames. this is my first fanfic..and sorry about the grammar... im not good at it...¬¬

key:

"..."talking

'...' thinking

_'...' inner self_

**whit the story..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_October 16.._

"_it's been almost 8 years since I left the digital world. I went back to Italy 2 weeks after…now that my mom got a new gob we're moving back again; I'm happy and sad at the same time, because I really want to see my friends, but I lost contact with 'em long ago…and now this, my mom want me to go to a boarding school…my life is hell_

_I have to go...tomorrow is my first day so I have to go to sleep..."_

"Izumi wake up" Mrs. Orimoto said shaking her daughter gently

"5 more minutes..." Izumi complained..."I promise…"

"Nope...We're going to be late... And I think you don't want to be late on your first day?"

"Think again..." Izumi teased getting up from her bed

"I'll be waiting downstairs ok..." her mom said and left

She took a plain red "EMILY" shirt, black tight pants and her black converse; she put her hair into 2 low pigtails…she took her backpack and went downstairs with her mom…

"Where's all my stuff?" she asked

"I already put it away" her mom replied coming out the kitchen "we're leaving now, I'll buy u something in there"

"K"

The school wasn't far away, 25 minutes from her house to be exactly..; they weren't there yet, but she could see that her _new _school was surrounded by trees.

"Are we there yet?" she asked lazily and closed her eyes

"Almost"

"Almost? Like how almost?"

"Open ur eyes…" she did and what she saw was something she didn't expected..

"Wow…it's humongous…it must be expensive…right?"

"Well…not really is something we can afford (actually they are rich...)" she parked and got out the car, Izumi right behind her…they reached the principal's office, Mrs. Orimoto knocked on the door.. "Come in…" a voice said from inside the office, Izumi opened the door and walked in "Ohayou Gozaimasu Mrs. Orimoto, Ms. Orimoto we were waiting for you..." Ikari-san handed Izumi her schedule, and room number… building 4 room 204...

"Ms. Orimoto, you have to pick up your uniform at Miss Tachi's room 15-102, ok?" he said nicely "Izumi, go ahead, I have to sign some papers here, so I'll meet you there ok.." Mrs. Orimoto said sitting on a chair… Izumi left the office

'Now.. Where's building number 4?" she said looking right and left... "They should have given me a map.." she passed the cafeteria and some other place she didn't know, she was daydreaming, not knowing where she was going, she turned on a corner and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor, and a really good-looking guy sitting in the same position in front of her…

"Watch it next time…" she said angrily, looking at the guy in front of her.

"Excuse me? It was your fault…_missy_, you were the one distracted" now he was the angry one... "First, don't call me _missy_, second, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with an asshole like you…" she said and stood up. He followed and walked in different directions

"What an asshole..." Izumi said grumpily '_an asshole but cute' _her inner self said

'Cute? You think he was cute? He's a jerk… how can you think he's cute?'

'_Well he was, did you see his face he looked familiar...don't you think?'_

'Yeah… now he said 15-102 right? Oh there it is, as she walked in, a blonde women in her 20s stood up for her desk. "Um you must be Ms. Orimoto am I right?" she said sweetly

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up my uniforms"

"Right..." Miss Tachi took bag from a shelf "here" she handed Izumi the bag. "here's your uniform.."she said smiling

"ok um.. thanks" Izumi said

" you're welcome"

Izumi turned around and left the room

'Now where's freaking building 4? This place is so big' she thought

'_Look over there, says building 04' _

'_**Well**_ it wasn't do hard after all'

Izumi knocked the on the door, 204. a guy with cerulean hair opened followed by another with raven hair "may I help you?" one of them asked

"You again!" she yelled at the guy standing in front of her, then she realized that it wasn't him, his hair was the same but shorter.. "Gomen nasai, I'm.. your.. Roommate.." she said confused

He giggled..

"Why are you laughing?"

"He he.. I'm sorry, well this happens when your new.. this is the boys building, the girl's building is over there.." he said pointing at his right..

"How many buildings does this school have..? Anyways I'm sorry for bothering you" she apologized

"No problem." He smiled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: sorry if it's short i'm really busy rite now..i hope u liked it..plz R&R


End file.
